The flexibility of seating assemblies in vehicles is becoming more and more important. Converting seating assemblies from a passenger use position to a cargo carrying position can be cumbersome and in some cases, physically challenging, or can leave the vehicle lacking a second row of passenger seating between cargo loads. Providing a seating assembly that can easily fold down to maximize cargo space without having to remove the seats from the vehicle provides value to the consumer.